Face Down
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Macy Blaine is in an abusive relationship with Chris Jericho. Randy Orton notices something isn't right between them & tries to help. Will Randy's efforts & love be enough to save Macy? Or is she always going to be face down under Chris' abusive love?
1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note- I'm excited to start this fic because it won't be as fluffy as my fics usually are and I wanna see if I can write other genres beside fluff lol!**

**I was inspired by the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I'm thinking of maybe putting the song in one or more chapters, but that's undecided at the moment.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this fic!**

Macy's POV

I laid on the floor of our guest room, huddled in the fetal position, fearful of the door opening.

I could hear him in our room with one of his co-workers, so I knew for the moment I was safe.

I could feel the bruises starting to form and I could still taste the blood in my mouth.

Few minutes later the door opened and light flooded the dark guest room. Then I felt his arms around me and him whispering frantically "I'm sorry Macy, I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I swear to you I will never, EVER hurt you again. Please Macy... I'm so sorry."

"I know Chris," I said weakly "I know you didn't mean it."

He smiled and said "I love you."

"Love you too" he whispered.

"Now lets get out of this room and I'll make you some food."

"Okay."

With that said he picked me up and carried me out of the guest room.

Randy's POV

"I'm sorry Mickie," I said "But we're over."

"Why?" she asked angrily.

"You cheated on me! How do you expect us to be together if I can't trust you?"

"You can trust me Randy!"

"No I can't. I'm sorry, but I'm done with you."

"Whatever," she snapped "You're a lousy lay anyway."

"Well now I know what matters most to you" I said sadly before walking away.

That's it. I've had it with women. They use me and think that it's okay. It's not okay. Just because I'm a man and a professional wrestler automatically makes them assume that I have no feelings. They're wrong.

I've had it with superficial women.

Hopefully if I ever decide to give a relationship another try, the girl I fall for will be real, honest, and trustworthy.

**I feel so bad for both of them already and it's only chapter 1!**

**So what do you think? Good start?**

**Review please!**


	2. Introductions

The Next Day

Macy's POV

Chris stood in the doorway and watched as I applied my make-up. When I was done I asked "Are they all covered?"

"Yeah," he said "And that shirt covers up your other marks."

"Yeah I know."

He came over to me and hugged me. "I really am sorry," he whispered "I love you Macy."

"I know Chris," I said softly "I love you too."

He smiled and said "Come on. Lets go to the arena."

"Okay" I agreed.

Randy's POV

"Hey Orton" I heard someone say.

I turned and there was Chris Jericho and some girl I've never seen before. "Hey Jericho," I said "Who's your friend?"

"This is my girlfriend Macy Blaine," he said, introducing me to her "Macy this is Randy Orton."

"Hi Randy" she said.

"Hi Macy" I said, shaking her hand.

Macy's POV

I looked over at Chris and noticed his jaw was clenched. I quickly pulled my hand away from Randy's and grabbed Chris' hand. He relaxed, but only a bit.

"Well we have to go," said Chris "See you later Orton."

"Bye Jericho," he said "Bye Macy."  
"Bye Randy" I said softly.

Randy's POV

I watched Jericho and his girlfriend walk away.

For some reason I feel like there's something not right with their relationship.

But it's probably just me still dealing with the whole Mickie situation and feeling like there's something wrong with every relationship.

Yeah.... it's probably just me being me.

**Can we say that Jericho is just a tad bit possessive?**

**I think a tad bit might be an understatement..... you'll see why in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. You're Mine

That Night

Macy's POV

After the show Chris and I went out to dinner and he got drunk, so I had to drive us back to the hotel and help him inside.

When we got into the room he said "You're mine you know, no one elses."

"I know" I told him.

"Then why were you flirting with Orton?"

"I didn't."

"You were flirting with him!"

"No I wasn't."

He threw a bottle against the wall and it shattered. "Are you calling me a liar bitch?" he yelled.

"N- no I stammered.

He grabbed my arm and yelled "YOU'RE MINE AND NO ONE ELSES!"

"Chris you're hurting me!" I cried.

He smacked me across the face and said "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

Fear caught in my throat and my eyes widened.

"I hate you," he spat "You worthless hoe!"

He threw me against the wall and I hit my head off the dresser next to the bed.

Before everything went black I heard him say "I'm going to Candice's room for hot sex. Don't expect me to be back."

I heard the door slam before everything went black.

Randy's POV

I heard yelling as I went to my hotel room, but I ignored it because you always hear yelling at hotels.

Then I heard a banging sound and knew that someone was having really hot sex.

... I need to buy a pair of earplugs so I don't hear things I don't want to hear.

**Poor Macy :(**

**I would really like to kick Jericho's ass!**

**Review?**


	4. Blackout

Macy's POV

I woke up to Chris' frantic voice saying "Macy! Baby I'm so sorry! Please don't be hurt!"

"I'm fine," I said weakly "I just hurt."

"Macy I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you Chris."

I felt him lift me into his arms and say "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No!" I protested weakly.

"I have too!"

I closed my eyes and leaned against his shoulder.

Randy's POV

I was leaving my hotel room for breakfast when I noticed a frantic Chris Jericho holding an unconscious Macy in his arms. He noticed me and asked "Can you take us to the hospital?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"She fell and hit her head really hard."

"Lets go."

We ran to my car and carefully put Macy in the backseat.

Macy's POV

I could hear Chris' frantic babbling and someone elses voice, but I didn't know whose.

Then the blackness took over once again.

Randy's POV

When we got to the hospital Jericho said "You bring her in, I'll get a doctor."

He ran out of the car and into the hospital while I gently got Macy out of the car. When her shirt started to rise I pulled it down, but not before I noticed some old bruises on her back.

There's no way bruises from this morning would look that old.

Somethings not right.....

**Can we say uh oh Jericho?**

**You think Randy suspects abuse already? Or something else?**

**And will Macy be okay?**

**Review please!**


	5. What Happened?

Macy's POV

When I came too I saw Chris' worried face and a doctor hovering over me. "You're awake" Chris said happily.

"Macy what happened?" asked the doctor.

"I- I fell" I lied.

"How?"

"I- I don't remember."

"Well you took quite a fall. You have a concussion and some very nasty bruises. Besides that you're fine."

"Thanks doc" said Chris.

The doctor nodded and left the room. Chris looked at me and said "Thank you for not saying what really happened."

"Don't thank me," I told him weakly "I love you."

He smiled and said "I love you too. I'll go let Orton know you're okay."

"Randy's here?"

Chris' face darkened and said "Orton is the one who brought us here."

"Oh."

"Just rest. I'll come back later."

He kissed me forehead, then left.

Randy's POV

"She okay?" I asked when I saw Jericho.

"She has a concussion and some bruises," he replied "Other then that she's fine."

"That's a relief. What happened?"

"She fell."

"How?"

"Not entirely sure. I was in the bathroom taking a leak when I heard a loud crash. I ran out of the bathroom and she was laying on the floor. I tried to get her to talk, but she had already blacked out."

"Oh okay. I'm just glad she's okay."

"Yeah me too."  
But something inside of me told me that he was lying.

Maybe I should talk to Macy myself......

**So Macy lied to cover Jericho's sorry ass and he's lying to cover his own ass.**

**If you wouldn't know Jericho is an abusive asshole, would you have believed his story?**

**And you think Randy's even the slightest bit convinced?**

**Review and let me know!**


	6. Are You Okay?

Macy's POV

I heard someone come into my room and when I looked over I saw Randy standing in the doorway. "Hey," I said softly "Come in."

He sat down next to my bed and asked "Macy are you okay?"

"I'm fine except for the bruises and concussion."

"Macy what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get hurt?"

"I fell."

"How?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything that happened before I blacked out."

Randy's POV

I looked into her eyes and I could tell that she wasn't being honest.

"What about the bruises on your back?" I asked.

"What bruises?" she asked.

"When I was getting you out of the car, your shirt rode up, so I pulled it down, but not before I noticed old bruises on your back."

Macy's POV

My eyes widened and my heart began to race. Does he know? If he knows Chris will think I told him and..... I have to lie.

"I'm very accident prone," I lied "I probably got them the other day went Chris and I went shopping and I bounced off the one pillar in the department store."

He looked at me intently, then said "You don't seem accident prone."

"I hide it well. But I'm really a klutz, a huge klutz."

Randy's POV

I stared at Macy, watching her expression. She looked nervous and her eyes were wide. After a moment I lied and said "I believe you. Just please try to be more careful. Jericho and I were scared."

"I'll try," she said, obviously relieved.

"Well I need to leave, but Jericho and I picking you up tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Take care Macy."

"I will. You too."

I left her room and got in my car, resting my head on the steering wheel.

She's lying, Jericho's lying.... they're hiding something, I just don't know what yet.

I'm going to watch them more closely and hopefully I'll be able to figure out what's going on.

**Yet again Macy lies, but this one Randy didn't believe.**

**Finally we're making a breakthrough!**

**Review!**


	7. Promises

The Next Day

Macy's POV

Chris and Randy came to get me from the hospital, then we went back to the hotel. Chris carried me into our room and sat me down on the bed. "Macy we need to talk" he told me.

"About what?" I asked.

"I know that I've said I'm sorry before and that I've said it a million times, but after what happened the other night...... Macy I wanna promise you something."

"What?"

He sat down next to me and looked into my eyes. "Macy I was so scared the other night. I seriously thought that maybe I had killed you or hurt you worse then ever before and that made me realize how much I love you and that you are so special and important to me. Macy I promise you that i will never, EVER hit you again for as long as I live. Macy you're my life and I love you. I promise you that starting here and now things will change for the better. I won't drink as much and I won't use as my personal punching bag."

"Oh Chris," I said tearfully "You mean that?"

"With all my heart and all my soul" he replied.

I broke down into tears and he kissed my forehead, holding me close.

Things will only get better from here.... they have too......

He promised me they would....

Randy's POV

I just can't shake this uneasy feeling that I have, it won't go away.

The bruises.... the story that makes no sense.... their reactions.... none of it fits together.

I'm worried about Macy.....

I think Chris is a liar.....

I think Macy's lying too.......

I don't know what to do or who or what to trust....

Why the hell does everything in life seem so damn complicated?

**Think he'll keep his promise? Or do you think he's lying yet again?**

**Think things will get better? Or worse?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Also for personal reasons, I'm extending my hiatus and I don't know when I'll be back.**


	8. Changes

1 Month Later

Macy's POV

Chris has kept true to his word and over the past month he hasn't hit me once and he hasn't touched a single drink. He's been very attentive and loving, so sweet and caring..... it's like he's a new man.

Everything has been so perfect, amazing and wonderful..... it's like this is a dream.

I don't ever want this feeling to end.

Randy's POV

Over the past month I've noticed Macy and Jericho's relationship change. They seem closer and happier.... more honest and truthful.

I still feel like something is wrong, but I can't act on it until there is definitive proof. Things are changing.....

I just wish I knew how they were changing.......

**I know it's short, but there wasn't much to do with this chapter.**

**So Chris is being true to his word..... shocking, isn't it?**

**Review please. **


	9. Small Talk

A Week Later

Macy's POV

I was standing in front of the vending machine trying to decide what to get when someone said "If you stare any harder you'll make the machine explode."

I turned to see Randy standing behind me. "Sorry" I laughed "I just have no idea what I want to get."

"Get chocolate."

"Good idea."

I decided on a Snickers bar.

Randy's POV

I know I shouldn't have, but I watched Macy bend to get her candy bar and noticed she still had faint marks on her back. Shaking my head I asked "Why aren't you a wrestler?"

"I'm a klutz," she replied "And it's just never been a profession I've thought of pursuing."

"Do you have a job?"

"No."

"Chris takes care of everything?"

"Yes."

Macy's POV

I shifted uncomfortably.

Why was Randy asking me all these questions?

"So who are you wrestling tonight?" I asked.

"Legacy and I have a match against DX and Kofi Kingston" he replied.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Randy's POV

"So how is your back healing up?" I asked her.

Just as she was ready to reply I saw Jericho approaching us. Macy noticed too and quickly closed her mouth, looking at him.

"Hey sweetie," he said to her "I need to talk to you."

"Of course" she said softly.

He shot a glare at me before leading Macy away.

She shot me an apologetic look before disappearing from my sight.

I have such a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach......

**Uh oh.....**

**So do you think that what's going to happen will be good or bad?**

**It's kinda suspenseful lol!**

**Review!**


	10. Anger

Macy's POV

When we were down the hall and out of sight of everyone Chris took a deep breath and asked calmly "What did Orton want?"

"He was just making small talk," I replied "I was trying to decide what to get when he came up behind me."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Snickers bars, why I'm not a wrestler, that you take care of me, and who he was going against tonight."

"Why did he ask about your marks?"

"I don't know."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing because you showed up."

He let out a breath of relief. "Would you have said anything if I hadn't showed up?"

"I don't know" I replied honestly "If I would have, I would've lied or pretended to get a phone call."

I looked up at Chris and he looked so angry. When he held out his hand, I hesitated for a moment. I knew everytime he was angry, it ended badly for me.

He noticed my hesitation and said gently "I won't hurt you, I promise."

I took his hand and he pulled me to him, hugging me close.

"I hate Orton," he said angrily "He doesn't know how to mind his own business and he knows nothing about us, yet he snoops around."

"I know" I said softly, agreeing even though I didn't.

"I also think he has feelings for you even though he knows your mine."

"I am yours. Always."

He pulled away slightly and smiled. "I like hearing you say that," he told me "I love you Macy."

"Love you too Chris."

"Lets go to the locker room so I can finish getting ready."

"OK."

Randy's POV

I don't trust Jericho.

I don't like Jericho.

There is something not right about him and I'm going to figure out what it is.

**For once Chris isn't angry at Macy.**

**Shocker.**

**Think Randy will figure out the truth?**

**And do you think Chris will stay true to his promise?**

**Only time will tell :)**

**Review!**


	11. Stay Away From Him

Macy's POV

Chris won his match, so did Randy.

After the show as we were getting ready to leave, Randy yelled "Bye Macy!"

I looked at Chris who looked angry, but nodded.

"Bye Randy!" I yelled back before following Chris out of the door.

We got in the car and began our drive to the hotel.

"Fuckin Orton!" spat Chris "Says good-bye to you, but says nothing to me."

"I thought you hated him" I said.

"I do, but it's still fucked up. He could try to be nice."

"Yes he could."

"Just because he doesn't like me, he has to lie and try to steal you from me."

"He's never lied to me."

"That you know of," Chris told me "Orton is the best liar I've ever met. He can't be trusted. He's deceitful and spiteful and will do what he can to get under someone's skin."

"But he seems nice to me" I said softly.

I expected Chris to smack me, but instead he sighed and said "That's apart of the lie Macy. His nice guy act is only act, he doesn't mean any of it."

"Oh" I said softly.

Chris gently squeezed my hand, then said "So for your protection, for your well being, I'm telling you to stay away from Orton. He's a liar, backstabber and a user. All he's trying to do is break us up so he can have you for awhile, then toss you away like yesterday's garbage."

"Chris-" I began.

Then I looked over at his face, he was staring at me with intent anger.

"Chris I agree with you," I told him softly "Tomorrow I'll tell Orton to leave me alone and from then on I'll do whatever it takes to avoid him. I'll stay away from him for my well being and yours."

Chris' face relaxed into a smile and he said "Good."

Randy's POV

I wonder if Macy's OK.

Jericho seemed really pissed when I said good-bye to her.......

If he has a problem with it, I don't care.

I will expose him for the bastard he is.

**Chris has done a very good job of describing himself lol!**

**Things are only going to get more interesting from here :)**

**Review!**


	12. We Can't Be Friends

**I know I haven't updated this fic for awhile, but that's going to be changing. So be patient cause there are a whole bunch of chapters coming your way! :)**

The Next Day

Macy's POV

Chris and I arrived at the arena early so he and Miz could come up with a strategy for their tag match against Randy and John Cena.

Before he left my side he said "Remember if Orton come near you-"

"To tell him to go away" I finished.

Chris smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's my Macy."

He left and I sighed.

Randy's POV

I had just arrived at the arena when I saw Macy, sitting alone near the vending machines. I looked around and saw that Chris was nowhere in sight, so I went over to Macy and said "Hi Macy. How are you?"

She looked up at me, her eyes wide. She stood up and began to walk away.

"Macy?" I called.

She kept walking and I followed after her.

Macy's POV

I could hear Randy following me and calling me, but I kept walking. Then I felt him grab my arm and turn me to face him. Tears filled my eyes as he looked at me and asked "Macy what's going on?"

I shook my head and said "Just go away Randy."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Chris said we can't be friends, that I need to stay away from you."

Randy's POV

My eyes widened at what Macy told me. "You're serious?" I asked her.

"I am" she replied sadly.

"Macy-"

She pulled her arm out of my grasp and said "Look Randy, I appreciate everything you've done for me and it's nice to know someone besides Chris cares for me, but you need to stay away from me."

"I don't want too" I told her softly.

"Well you have too."

"Macy-"

Tears filled her eyes as she said "Good-bye Randy" before walking away.

I leaned back against the wall, stunned, hurt and confused.

**Well that settles that, I guess.**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Review!**


	13. Dead Promises

A Month Later

Macy's POV

Chris has been losing to Edge nonstop the past month and it's been frustrating him to the point that he's been drinking more then he was before and it's scaring me.

"Yo bitch!" yelled Chris "Bitch come here!"

I went over to him, my head down. He yanked my face up so I was looking at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you whore" he told me.

"Chris-" I began tearfully.

He smacked me across the face so hard that I fell to the floor. I sat up and put my hand to my cheek, tears pouring down my face. "You promised me things would change!" I cried.

He laughed and said "I can't believe that you thought I'd keep a promise to a skanky little back stabbing bitch like you."

"You don't mean what you're saying."

He grabbed my arm hard and pulled me up so we were eye to eye. "I mean every word I'm saying. I hate you. You're the most worthless women I've ever met."

More tears poured down my face and he laughed harder as he punched me hard. I gasped as the pain spread through my body. He laughed harder and harder with each punch and kick he delivered to me. I cried harder and harder until I fell into darkness.

Randy's POV

All I've been able to think about for the past month is Macy.

She's so beautiful and sweet and caring and she has the worst boyfriend in the world. Chris doesn't deserve Macy. Macy doesn't deserve to be treated like she'd nothing. She deserves to be treated like the queen she is, like the warm, loving women she is.

Over this past month I've come to realize something and it's somethng that will change everything... well I want it to change everything.

I'm in love with Macy and wish she was with me instead of Chris. I'm not going to break them up though, that's the dick thing to do. I'm just going to sit back and wait, be there for her whenever she needs someone and hope that over time she sees that we belong together and that 'm better then Chris.

And if he hurts her in anyway... he'll be in a world of pain.

**So Chris broke his promise and Randy has realized he's in love with Macy.**

**Next chapter is a big one!**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Review and let me know!**


	14. It's Nothing

The Next Day

Macy's POV

Chris was cutting a promo before his match against Edge, so I sat backstage, all alone.

When I woke up today Chris was sitting beside me and apologized like crazy for the night before. I was hesitant to forgive him, but he after he told me he put me to bed and cleaned out any cuts I had, then cried for an hour, I forgave him.

I do love him and I know buried underneath all his anger and drunken rage, he feels the same way.

I know I shouldn't forgive, I know I should probably get away, but I really do love him and truth be told... I'm afraid that if I leave him, I'll never find anyone else and I'm scared of being alone for the rest of my life.

Things will get better, I know they will.

Randy's POV

I saw Macy sitting all by herself, looking bored and lonely. It took me a second to make up my mind. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked at me, not saying anything.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"Fine," she replied "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good."

"Why are you sitting next to me?"

"You looked bored and lonely, so I figured I'd keep you company."

Macy's POV

"That's nice," I told him "But if Chris sees you talking to me, he'll kick your ass."

Randy laughed and said "I'd love to watch him try. I'd RKO him even before he threw a punch. Then I' take you out to dinner so you wouldn't be made at me."

I let out a laugh and said "You really think dinner would make me forgive you for knocking out my boyfriend?"

"I can try" he told me.

I let out another laugh.

Randy's POV

I began to relax and I noticed Macy was too.

As I was staring at her I noticed something on her face that looked like dirt. I brushed at her cheek and she flinched. "I'm sorry," I told her "You have dirt on your face and I was trying to get it off."

"You just startled me," she told me "Where is it?"

"On your cheek."

She rubbed at it and it got worse.

There's no way in hells name it's dirt.

"Is that a bruise?" I asked her softly.

Macy's POV

"No," I lied quickly "I have to go."

I quickly stood up and so did Randy. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes. "You're lying to me" he said calmly.

"No I'm not" I protested weakly.

"Yes you are Macy."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does and I'm not letting you go until you tell me what happened."

Randy's POV

She looked into my eyes before bursting into tears sobbing "I can't! I can't!"

I pulled Macy into my arms and held her close, stroking her hair and telling her "It's going to be okay Macy. I'm here. You can trust me and tell me anything."

She just sobbed harder and I just held her tighter.

One way or another I'm going to find out what happened to her.

**Randy noticed a bruise and now there's no way Macy can get away without telling him.**

**Think she'll actually tell him the truth?**

**Or do you think she'll lie to protect Chris?**

**Review and let me know!**


	15. The Whole Story

Macy's POV

After I calmed down Randy let me go and I sat back down because I was shaking so badly. Randy sat down next to me and said softly "Macy please tell me what's going on."

I took a deep breath and said "I'll tell you everything, but I'm warning you, it isn't pretty."

"I didn't figure it was."

I took another deep breath, then began.

"I met Chris while I was waitressing at Nick's Diner and we hit it off immediately. He was so handsome and funny and sweet. We started dating a week later. After I found his profession, he begged me to quit my job so we could be together all the time. I quit my job and began traveling with Chris, which made him really happy. About a month into our relationship I told Chris I was still a virgin and he said he respected that and I didn't have to worry about him pressuring me into anything. I was so happy to hear that and it really made me relieved."

"Are you still a virgin?" Randy asked.

I looked at him and he said "I'm sorry! I just-"

"I am" I told him.

His eyes widened and I said "I'll get to that part."

I took another deep breath, then said "One night, about 3 months into our relationship, I had gone out for a bit to buy some groceries because I wanted to make Chris dinner instead of ordering room service. When I went back to our room I saw him on top of Mickie James. I dropped the grocery bags and that's when they saw me. Chris got off the bed and covered himself while Mickie ran into the bathroom to put on her clothes. After she left I looked at Chris and asked what the hell was that all about. He began laughing before he told me he had to get sex somewhere because he wasn't getting any from me. I reminded him about what he had said and he laughed harder, saying he only said that to get me into bed and when that failed, he started fucking any of the WWE Divas who would let him. I couldn't believe my ears and I just broke down. When I stopped crying I told him it was over, that I was going to return to my life and let him live his. I began to pack when I heard him lock the hotel room door and tell me I wasn't going anywhere. I looked up and his expression was so angry and full of rage, it scared me. I stopped what I was doing and began backing up. He crossed the room and smacked me across the face. I gasped and I was just so shocked. I tried to speak, but he hit me again and-"

I stopped and Randy said quietly "I guess he kept going."

"He did," I said tearfully "Then when he was done hitting me he said he was going to Mickie's hotel room to finish what they started and that I had better be in the room when he came back. He left and I sank into a corner and cried my eyes out for hours. When I woke up the next morning he was sitting in front of me and he was crying. He apologized for everything and I forgave him because up until that night, he had never done anything but make me happy. He kissed me and told me that he was going to change and that we were going to be happy. I told him I knew and that I loved him. He said it back and then held me in his arms."

Randy snorted and said "I'm guessing he lied."

"He did but he didn't" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"They did change, just not for the better."

"Macy how long have you been with Chris?"

"Almost a year and a half."

Randy's POV

My eyes widened and I asked "You've been dealing with this shit for almost a year and a half?"

"Yes" she replied tearfully.

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

I stood up and said "Beating up someone and cheating on them isn't love Macy! You may love him but he doesn't love you."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she said "I know, but I can't leave him."

"You have too Macy. You could end up in the hospital again or worse, you could end up dead."

"But he doesn't always hit me! For awhile he wasn't until he lost to Edge the other night and went on a drinking binge."

"But he beats you enough to bruise you! It doesn't matter how often it happens Macy, it's the damage done that matters and he's really damaging you."

"But I love him" she said softly.

I sat back down and put an arm around her, holding her to me. "I know you love him," I told her "But it has got to stop."

"It will" she said.

I stood back up and said "You're right. It will end because I'm going to put a stop to it right now. I'm going to go out and interfere with Chris' match, then I'm going to beta him to a bloody pulp."

Macy's POV

I stood up and said "You can't!"

"Watch me" Randy said angrily.

"Randy don't!"

"Too late."

He started to walk away but I ran in front of him and pushed him back gently. "If you do that he'll know I told you and if he knows I told you-"

"He'll stop because he won't want to get arrested," Randy said angrily "And then you can break up with him and be with someone so much better then him."

"No! He'll come after me and then he'll go after you."

"He won't hurt you and he sure a shell won't be able to lay a hand on me."

"He'll kill us then!"

Randy snorted and said "He doesn't have it in him to kill somebody. He's a pansy with no balls. He proves that every week in the ring and now he proves it even more because he beats you. No real man hits the women he loves."

"Randy please don't go after him," I begged "You have to keep this a secret."

Randy's POV

My eyes widened and I said "You're fuckin joking! You can't be serious!"

"I am" she told me.

"Macy he beats you! He hurts you and cheats on you! He-"

"He can't know you know. It'd be so bad for both of us Randy. Please keep my secret."

"Macy I can't. What you're asking me to do... I can't do it."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at me. "Randy if you care at all for me you'll keep my secret" she told me softly.

"Don't use my feelings against me" I told her.

"I'm not. I don't know how you feel about me."

"Isn't it obvious?" I whispered.

She looked away and said "If you really care for me, you'll keep this a secret."

I sighed and said "Fine. I'll keep this a secret, but I don't like it."

"Thank you" she cried.

"But if I find out he lays a finger on you he's a dead man."

"He won't hit me again Randy."

"Yeah right."

She looked at me and said "He won't hurt me again."

I said nothing, I just pulled Macy into my arms and held her close to me.

If only Macy would realize that she deserves better and that I'd be willing to die for her...

**Well there's the whole story and now Randy knows it.**

**Think he'll keep it a secret?**

**I know I wouldn't, but I'm not Randy.**

**Review!**


	16. Rage

Macy's POV

Chris' match was over and I was waiting for him to come out of the locker room. When he did I ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy you won your match" I told him.

He hugged me back, not saying a word.

When we pulled apart I noticed he looked angry and my heart stopped. "Chris what's wrong?"

"Why the hell was Orton fuckin talking to you?" he asked me.

"What?"

"I know Orton was talking to you."

"How?"

"One of the Bella's said they saw you two together, talking."

"Chris-"

"I told you stay away from him."

"I did, but he came over to me and started talking to me and-"

Chris' expression hardened even more and I took a step back, shaking. He looked at me and said "It's not your fault Macy. That stupid bastard Orton doesn't know how to stay away from what isn't his."

"Chris-"

He began to walk away and I yelled "Where are you going?"

"To confront Orton!" he yelled back "And to beat that bastard up!"

I stood there frozen, letting Chris' words sink in before running after him

Randy's POV

"ORTON!" I heard someone yell.

I turned and saw a very pissed off looking Chris coming toward me. "What the fuck do you want Jericho?" I snarled.

"You need to stay way from Macy!" he yelled angrily "She's mine, not yours! She will never be yours! You need to leave her alone and stop filling her head with all your bullshit!"

I snorted and said "You're the one who's filling her head with bullshit. You're shit Chris and you fuckin know, but you're making Macy believe that you aren't."

"I'm not shit! You're the one who's shit!"

Macy's POV

When I finally found Chris and Randy, they were angrily yelling at each other.

My eyes widened and I sank down to the floor, watching them yell.

Randy's POV

I saw Macy out of the corner of my eye and she looked so upset, it broke my heart. I looked Jericho dead in the eyes and said "You that Macy deserves better Chris. You know she deserves someone who is real, someone who can give her everything she wants and needs and more."

His eyes widened and he said "I give her all that and more. I love Macy and she loves me. You're just jealous Orton. You're so pathetic, you can't even try to get your own girl, you have to try to steal someone else's girl in order to feel like you're worth something."

I laughed and said "I really wish you wouldn't confuse us Chris because you just described yourself to me perfectly. You know damn well that if you didn't have a treasure like Macy, you'd have to go after someone else's girl."

He snarled and said "Take that back you bastard!"

"Make me" I taunted.

Chris threw a punch at me as I heard Macy scream "NO!"

I moved and threw a punch of my own, hitting him square in the face. He feel back, knocked out.

Macy ran over and knelled down beside him, tears in her eyes. She looked up at me and all I could say was "He deserved it."

Macy's POV

I stared at Randy, not sure how to feel. I looked back at Chris who was knocked out, but not bleeding. John Morrison, Ted DiBiase Jr and Mark Henry came running over, asking what happened.

"Please just help me get him to the hotel" I begged them.

They agreed to take Chris out to our car which John would drive while I rode back to to the hotel with Ted and Mark.

They carried Chris out and I turned to look at Randy one last time before following them.

Randy's POV

My heart broke as I watched Macy leave.

I don't know how she feels about me right now and that kills me.

He deserved it.

I only wish I had gotten to do more damage to him before the motherfucker got knocked out.

**GO RANDY!**

**How do you think Chris is going to react to this when he wakes up?**

**What do you think Macy is going to do?**

**Review!**


	17. I'm Taking It Out On You

Macy's POV

An hour after we arrived back at the hotel, Chris finally woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"Back at the hotel" I replied.

"What happened?"

"Randy punched you and knocked you out."

He blinked, then blinked again, then his face got angry. He quickly sat up and yelled "That bastard!"

He got off the bed and began pacing angrily.

"Chris calm down," I said "You're bruised and you might have a concussion and-"

"Did you see what happened?" he asked me angrily.

"What-"

"I ASKED IF YOU FUCKIN SAW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Yes! But it happened so fast and-"

He moved across the room and lifted me off the bed, his fingers griping into my arms. "You fuckin saw what that bastard did to me and you did nothing?" he snarled.

"It happened so fast and-"

He smacked me across the face, throwing me to the floor. I looked up at him and he screamed "IT'S YOUR FUCKIN FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A FILTHY FUCKIN WHORE NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

My eyes widened as I slowly stood up. "Chris-"

"YOU'RE A LYING SLUT! YOU AREN'T REALLY A VIRGIN! YOU'VE BEN RIDING HIS DICK ALL THIS TIME! IT'S YOUR FAULT AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

I started to run for the bathroom, but he dove and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down to the floor. He flipped me over onto my back and got on top of me. I began to cry and I begged "Don't rape me Chris. Please don't rape me."

He laughed and said "Don't worry about me doing that. I don't want my cock to get infected by your dirty, skanky pussy. I'm going to beat the hell out of you instead."

And that's when he started to punch me until I blacked out.

Randy's POV

I paced back and forth in my room trying to work up the courage to go to Macy's room. I know where it is and I know she's probably there, I just need to work up the courage to be man enough to go see her.

I'm afraid that she's mad at me, that she'll see me and tell me to go to hell. I'm scared that she might be so hurt by what I did that she's only going to cling on tighter to Chris which could kill her.

I sat down and ran a hand over my head, sighing.

Finally when I had enough nerve I stood up and left my room making my way to Macy's.

When I reached her room I noticed the door was ajar, so I gently pushed it open and gasped when I saw the scene before me.

Chris was gone, but Macy wasn't she was laying on the floor, bloody, beaten, bruised and unconscious. I ran over to her and checked her pulse, she was still breathing. I quickly pulled out my cell, called 911 and told them that I'd be bringing someone into the ER. I hung up and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around Macy. I stroked her hair, tears, filling my eyes and spilling out onto my face.

"Macy I'm so sorry" I whispered as I gently picked her up and carried her out of the room.

**I can't wait to see the nasty things you guys will have to say about Chris lol!  
Think this will be enough to make Macy leave Chris?**

**Review and let me know!**


	18. I Brought This On Myself

Macy's POV

I blinked my eyes, then blinked my eyes again before turning my head to see Randy sitting beside me. He looked at me with relief and said "I'm so glad you're awake. I was getting worried."

"Randy what happened?" I asked him.

Randy's POV

"I don't know the whole story," I told her "All I know is I went to your hotel room to check on you and the door was ajar, so I went inside and you were laying on the floor and you were such a mess and you weren't moving and I called 911, then brought you out to the hospital."

"Am I going to be okay?" she asked softly.

"You have a concussion, bruises, a few scratches, but no major damage You'll live."

She let out a weak laugh and said "That's good to know."

"Now it's my turn to ask you what happened."

Macy's POV

I stared at the ceiling and thought for a moment. The last thing I remembered was...

My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. Randy's eyes widened with panic and he sat right next to me. "Macy are you okay?" he asked.

"I brought this on myself," I told him "If I would have listened to Chris-"

Randy's POV

She didn't finish her sentence because she broke into tears. I held her against me and said "This is my fault. He retaliated for punching him, didn't he?"

She shook her head yes and my stomach dropped, then she said "But I ultimately brought this on myself. I didn't listen to him and I just stood there instead of stopping you two, but I didn't and this is all my fault."

"No!" I cried "Macy I'm the one to blame!"

Macy's POV

I shook my head and moved away from, wiping at my eyes. "I've been a horrible girlfriend," I said tearfully "Instead of protecting Chris from you, I just stood there and allowed you to hurt him. No wonder he was so angry, I would be too if I was him. I deserved to be beaten for my mistake."

Randy's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. I'm the one who pissed Chris off and I'm the one who punched him, yet Macy feels like she's the one to blame and that she deserved to be beaten!

He really has her mind screwed up.

And I don't know if I'll be able to undo the damage that he inflicted on her...

**So Macy's blaming herself and now Randy's doubting himself.**

**Not good.**

**Not good at all.**

**And if you think this is bad, it gets worse.**

**I just won't say how it gets worse.**

**Review!**


	19. An Apology He Doesn't Deserve

The Next Day

Macy's POV

I was staring out my hospital window, lost in thought when I heard a knock on my door. I looked over, there stood Chris holding a bouquet of sunflowers. He came over to em, handed them to me, then kissed my forehead before sitting next to my bed. He cleared his throat and began "Macy-"

"Chris I have something to say" I said, interrupting him.

"What?"

"Chris I'm sorry."

His eyes widened. "What?"

I burst into tears and sobbed "I am so sorry for being an unloyal girlfriend. I am so sorry for just standing there when Randy hit you instead of defending you. I'm sorry for not listening to you when all you were doing was trying to protect me. I know I brought last night on myself and that I shouldn't be asking for your forgiveness, but Chris I want you to forgive me, I need you to forgive me. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me and said "Macy I forgive you. How can I not? You're the woman I love and you've gone through so much with me. I forgive you and I love you so much."

He kissed me passionately and held me close to him.

Randy's POV

ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME?

How could she apologize to him?

How could he act like this was all her fault?

Why didn't I go in her room instead of stay outside the door?

Why the hell am I such a coward?

And why the hell is Chris such an ass?

Macy's POV

When we pulled apart Chris caressed my cheek and said "The doctor told me you get out of the hospital tomorrow, so I want to plan out a special day for you."

"Oh Chris," I said tearfully "That is so sweet."

"You deserve it and you need a special day. I'll go so you can rest and be ready for your special day."

"Oh please don't go yet!"

He smiled and said "I don't want to go either but I have a lot of planning to do for you. I wan to make this the most perfect day of your life."

I smiled and said "OK. I love you."

"And I love you."

He kissed me gently before leaving.

I laid back on my bed, smiling.

Randy's POV

When Chris came out of Macy's room I said "You must be pretty fuckin proud of yourself Jericho."

He stopped and looked at me. "Proud of what Orton?" he asked.

"The fact that you've manipulated and screwed with Macy's mind so much that you have her thinking things that aren't her fault are and she's apologizing to you instead of you apologizing to her."

He smirked and said "I have no idea what you're talking about Orton. Maybe your the one who's screwed up in the head."

I let out low growl and said "You don't deserve to be apologized to and you sure as hell don't deserve to be with Macy. And deep down inside you know it's true."

Chris let out a laugh, then walked away.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth together.

I hate him.

I really fuckin do.

And I hate him even more for what he's doing to Macy.

**So Macy apologized to Chris for no good reason and he accepted when he knew damn well he didn't deserve to be apologized to and that he should apologize...**

**What a dick!**

**He really is manipulative!**

**And poor Randy for not knowing what to do.**

**What do you all think Randy should do?**

**Review and let me know!**


	20. Chris' Propsal And Promise

Macy's POV

I had just finished getting dressed when Chris came with a bouquet of flowers and a big smile on his face.

"Oh Chris!" I gasped "They're beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you" he said warmly, kissing my cheek.

I blushed ad I took the flowers, breathing in their sweet scent. I set them down on the bed and sat down, Chris sitting in front of me. He took a deep breath and said "I'm nervous."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm about to do something I never imagined myself doing."

"Chris-"

He got down in front of me, bending on one knee. He took my hands into his eyes, looked deeply into my eyes and said "I know that I have been a complete and total bastard and that I should be thanking my lucky stars that you've dealt with everything I've thrown at you. I haven't treated you the way you deserved to be treated and I feel horrible about that because you are the most perfect and saintly woman I've ever met. You've been nothing but loving and supportive and all I've done is call you a liar and accuse you of things I know you'd never do."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I forgive you Chris," I told him softly "I love you."

"I love you too Macy," he said "Which is why I'm asking you to marry me."

My eyes widened and I gasped as Chris took out a blue velvet box and opened it, revealing a gold ring that had diamonds circling the whole band with one huge diamond in the middle. I began to cry as he kissed my cheek and asked "What do you say Macy? Will you become my wife and spend the rest of your life by my side?"

"Yes!" I cried.

He grinned and put the ring on my finger, kissing me passionately.

I know things will get better.

I know Chris meant every word he said.

Today begins the beginning the rest of our life together.

Randy's POV

I stepped away from Macy's door, not believing what I just heard.

Chris lied to her.

He fed her a fuckload of lies, then proposed and Macy said yes, SHE SAID YES!

And now she's going to marry him, spending the rest of her life getting beating and bruised until that bastard finally kills her.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I balled up my fists and bit my lip to stop from screaming. I walked out of the hospital, using every ounce of self control I had not to go back in there and kick his ass.

I would die for Macy.

She's going to die because she stayed with Chris.

I would beat up anyone who hurt her.

She's going to get beaten up until the day she dies.

I'd give up everything for her.

She's giving up everything for him.

I just got my heartbroken by the girl I would kill to love for the rest of my life.

She's going to have her heartbroken everyday by that bastard.

And the worst part is...

I can't change any of this.

He won.

I lost.

It's over.

I have to give up even though it's going to kill me to do it.

**Macy and Chris are engaged to be married.**

**Randy's giving up.**

**Think Chris will really keep his word this time?**

**Review and let me know!**


	21. Randy's Admission

The Next Day

Macy's POV

Chris was nowhere to be found when I came back into the arena. I asked around, no one knew where he was.

I went near the men's locker room and looked around, I didn't see him. I sat on the floor and waited until the next person came out so I could ask them if Chris was in there.

The door opened and out came Randy.

"Hey" I said softly.

Randy's POV

I looked down and saw Macy sitting on the floor. My heart began to pound in my chest and I could hear it pounding in my ears.

"Hey" I said.

"Have you seen Chris?" she asked.

I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach. "No I haven't" I told her through gritted teeth.

I can't stand this...

So I walked away.

Macy's POV

Randy quickly walked away and I got up, running after him.

"Hey!" I yelled "Randy!"

He stopped and when I reached him, I noticed he was crying.

"Randy what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he replied sharply.

"Yes there is. You're crying."

Randy's POV

I let out a bitter laugh and said "Big deal if I'm crying. Not like it goddamn matters."

"It does matter" she said softly.

"How can it matter? Why does it matter?"

"Because you're my friend."

"I don't want to be your friend Macy."

Macy's POV

I felt like Randy had just flung a bucket of cold water over me.

"Why?" I asked sadly.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a closet. He turned the light on and closed the door. He looked at me and said "I want more from you Macy. I don't want to just be your friend."

My eyes widened. "Randy what are you trying to say?"

Randy's POV

My eyes widened. "You don't get what I'm trying to say?"

"No" she replied.

"Macy I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. I'd be better for you. Chris doesn't deserve you, he treats you badly, but I never would. Macy I love you and I would die for you."

I watched as her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. I could see tears in her eyes and she was faintly shaking.

"Macy," I said softly "Please say something."

Macy's POV

I took a deep breath, then said "I'm engaged Randy. Chris loves me and I love him. I'm going to marry him."

randy laughed and said "He doesn't love you Macy. He loves to use as a punching bag!"

"Things aren't different now!"

"They will never be different Macy."

"Yes they will!"

Randy's POV

I hit the wall behind me, making Macy jump. "How can you say that?" I asked angrily "You know damn well he will never change! You have to stop making excuses for him Macy! You'll die if you stay with him! I would die for you!"

Tears started pouring down her face and she said "I'm sorry Randy. I'm so sorry."

Then she ran out of the closet, leaving me alone.

I sank down onto the floor, my head in my hands.

I told her how I felt and she ran away...

What am I going to do now?

**Think Macy is confused?**

**Think Randy should keep trying?**

**Think anything will change?**

**Review and let me know!**


	22. Thinking

A Week Later

Macy's POV

For the past week all I've been able to do is think about what Randy said to me.

He loves me and he said he'd die for me. He said he'd be better for me and that he wants to be with me.

I never thought anyone else besides Chris would want me.

I never noticed how Randy felt about me.

I can't believe he would want me when I'm nothing special.

I know that what he's saying could be true, but Chris is my fiancée and I love him and I have to give him a chance, I have to believe that things will get better between us.

I know how Randy feels about me, but I don't know how I feel about him?

Could I imagine myself with him?

Could I see myself ever loving him?

Do I love him?

I'm so confused...

Randy's POV

All I can think about is Macy and how she reacted to what I said.

She apologized and ran away...

I don't know what that means.

Could that mean she loves me?

Could that mean she wants to be with me, but is afraid to leave Chris?

Could that mean she's sorry because she knows Chris would kill me if he found out?

Or could it just mean that she had no idea what else to say?

I don't know what any of it means.

I'm so confused.

All I know is this time I won't give up.

**Seems like Macy might be starting to change her mind.**

**Things really start to heat up next chapter!**

**And I don't mean sexually heat up either!**

**You'll see what I mean :)**

**Review!**


	23. The Final Straw

A Month Later

Macy's POV

Once again- and I don't think I'm surprised- Chris has gone back on his word. He's been drinking like crazy and beating me. It's not as bad as it was before, but it's bad enough that I'm beginning not to be able to take it anymore.

I love Chris. I really do love him.

But sadly it's becoming more obvious to me that he doesn't love me and that I'm just here because he doesn't want to be alone of whatever fucked up reason he has.

I'll give him one more chance, that's it.

And if he blows it...

Well then he'll be the one regretting it.

Randy's POV

Chris hasn't changed, just like I knew he wouldn't.

Macy seems to be getting fed up with his shit and I don't blame her at all.

I'm waiting for Chris to fuck up, to make that one move that makes Macy tell him to fuck off.

I'll be here for her if she needs me because I know she'll need me.

I won't make a move right away, that'd be the dick thing to do.

But after she heals and is ready to try again, I'm all hers if she wants me.

Macy's POV

I opened the door to our hotel room and went inside. The room was empty, but I saw a pile of clothes on the floor and I heard the water running in the bathroom. I stepped over the clothes and knocked on the bathroom door. "Chris?" I said.

I heard giggling, then someone going shhh. I opened the door and went in.

I could see an outline of two bodies and my stomach clenched.

Gritting my teeth and preparing myself, I threw back the shower curtain to find Chris with his cock inside of Mickie James.

Mickie let out a scream and Chris said "Macy I can explain-"

"Save it!" I snapped, pulling off my engagement ring and throwing it at him "I've had enough Chris! We're finished!"

I ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I grabbed my bags and left the room, angry tears pouring down my face.

I know exactly where to go.

I'm just hoping he's in his room...

Randy's POV

I heard a knock on my hotel room door. I opened it to find an angry and crying Macy, holding two bags.

I pulled her into the room and into my arms, closing the door behind us. She dropped her bags on the floor and clung onto me tightly.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly "Did he hit you again?"

She shook her head no.

"did he threaten you?"

Again she shook her head no.

"Then what happened?"

She looked up into my eyes and said "I left Chris. I'm done with him."

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to jump for joy.

I wanted to take Macy into my arms and kiss her until the world ended.

Instead I said "Get comfortable while I make you some tea and then you can tell me what happened."

**FINALLY!**

**I bet most of you thought this day would never come!**

**Well it has, so be happy lol!**

**Review!**


	24. A New Beginning

Macy's POV

Randy sat down across from me and handed me my tea. I took a sip, then said "I found him in the shower with Mickie James."

Randy's eyes widened and he asked "Are you serious?"

"I am. They were having sex."

"Well now I know who she cheated on me with."

I looked at him, confused until he said 'She's my ex and she cheated on me."

"I didn't know," I said "I'm so sorry Randy."

"Don't be Macy. I'm better off without her."

"Just like I'm better off without Chris."

Randy's POV

I cleared my throat nervously, then asked "What made you change your mind? What made you finally decide to leave him?"

"Everything you said to me was true," she told me "He doesn't love me, he never did, I was just his punching bag."

"Macy-"

"And then I thought about all those sweet things you said to me and it made me realize that someone besides Chris wanted me. I stayed with him so long because I thought no one but him would want me because I'm nothing special, but you proved me wrong. And I just got so tired of him beating me... I just couldn't take it anymore and when I saw him with Mickie, I knew I had to end it."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "You made the right decision," I told her gently "And I know it was hard for you and that it's going to take awhile for the damage he did to you to start coming undone and I know it'll take awhile for you to heal, but I just want you to know I'll be here every step of the way."

Macy's POV

I smiled and squeezed Randy's hand. "Thank you" I told him.

"That's what friends are for" he told me.

"I know."

He didn't leave go of my hand the rest of the night and I didn't leave go of his.

I have a new beginning ahead of me.

I get to open a new chapter of my life.

For the first time in a long time I get to decide my life. I get to decide what I want.

And I know exactly what I want to do.

Randy's POV

"Hey Randy" I heard Macy say.

"Yes Macy?" I asked.

"I know what I want to do with my life."

"That's good."

"I'm scared to do it though. Will you help me?"

"I'd be happy too."

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Macy is well on her way to make her new a beginning a happy one.

I just hope she'll let me be apart of it.

**So things are starting to look good, but do you think they'll stay that way?**

**Review and let me know!**


	25. Helping Out

**Update for RKOsgirl92 :)**

The Next Day

Macy's POV

After breakfast Randy drove me to the nearest battered women's shelter. We went inside and I went up to the front counter, Randy behind me. "Excuse me" I said politely.

The women behind the counter looked at me and asked "May I help you dear?"

"I was wondering if you needed any volunteers."

"Honey we always need volunteers. Fill out this form."

She handed me a form, which I was able to fill out quickly. She looked over it, then looked at me. Her expression was soft and she asked "You've been abused, haven't you?"

"I have" replied softly.

"Oh you poor child."

Just then she looked at Randy.

Randy's POV

I noticed the women behind the counter glare at me and I quickly said "I'm not the one who hurt her."

"That's what they all say" she said icily.

"He's telling the truth," Macy told her "Randy is the one who helped get me out of my abusive relationship."

She looked at me again, her expression softening slightly.

"Ma'am the only thing I will ever do to Macy is love her and protect her," I said softly "My only concern is her happiness and well being."

She nodded and said "Both of you come in the back with me."

Macy's POV

As we followed the women back to her office, Randy and I saw many women who looked worse then I did. Some had children, other didn't, but all of them recoiled when they saw Randy. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He smiled at me.

We sat down and the women said "My name is Ms. Johnson and I've been running this shelter for 15 years. I opened it after my husband died."

"Was he abusive?" I asked.

"No," she replied "But our daughter married a very abusive man. When her father found out he went to confront the guy who pulled a gun out and threatened to shot our daughter if he didn't leave. My husband refused to leave, the guy took a shot at our daughter and my husband jumped in front of her, taking the bullet right in the heart. Our daughter screamed, a neighbor came over, saw what happened and tackled the guy. My husband died in the hospital, my daughter lives with me now and her now ex husband is in jail for life."

Randy's POV

"I'm sorry for your loss," I told Ms. Johnson "But you're husband died protecting you daughter, so you must feel some comfort in that."

She looked at me for a moment and I thought I said the wrong thing, but then she said "That's exactly how I feel. He always told me if he died, he wanted to die protecting his family and he did. And he isn't truly gone. He's alive in our daughter and our son."

"That's a positive way to look at it."

I looked over at Macy who was crying. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and handed it to her. She thanked me, then wiped at her eyes.

Ms. Johnson watched the two of us closely, her expression unreadable. When she finally spoke she said "Macy tell me about what happened to you."

Macy's POV

I told Ms. Johnson my story and when I was done she said "It must have taken a whole lot of courage to leave that awful man."

"It did," I told her "And I was so scared, but Randy helped me give me the strength I needed in order to get away."

"Well you're very lucky to have someone care for you so much."

I smiled at Randy and said "He's been a good friend."

"Well I can let you volunteer here, but Randy wouldn't be able to. The women here are uncomfortable around men for obvious reasons, the only man they accept is my son and that took awhile."

"I understand," said Randy "But I would still like to help out. Could I make a donation?"

"That'd be lovely" said Ms. Johnson.

Randy's POV

After a few more minutes of talking Macy and Ms. Johnson worked out all the details and Ms. Johnson said "Welcome aboard Macy. I'm sure you'll be a great to help."

"Thank you Ms. Johnson," she said "I look forward to helping you out."

I handed Ms. Johnson a check and her eyes widened. Before she could say anything I said "Don't worry about it."

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

Macy's POV

After we said good-bye and got in the car I looked at Randy and asked "How much money did you give the shelter?"

"250,000" he replied.

My eyes widened. "Are you serious? Randy that is a lot of money and-"

"And it'll do the shelter more good then it'll do me."

My eyes welled up with tears.

Randy's POV

I squeezed Macy's hand and said "This is something you want to do and I support you and I will be with you every step of the way if you let me."

"Thank you" she said softly.

"Don't thank me Macy. Just let me be apart of your life."

She nodded.

I kissed the back of her hand before driving us back to the hotel.

**So Macy is going to help out women who were in the same situation as she was and Randy is supporting her.**

**Sounds like a good way to start healing, doesn't it?**

**Review!**


	26. You'll Never Get Away From Me

Macy's POV

No sooner we reached the hotel and went up to our room, Chris came over to us. Randy stood in front of, shielding me.

"Get the fuck out of my way Orton!" snarled Chris.

"Make me Jericho!" yelled Randy.

"She's mine!"

"She's her own person!"

Randy's POV

Chris laughed and said "She's mine. She's always been mine. Macy will never belong to anyone else but me."

Macy stepped out from behind me and stepped toward Chris. I grabbed her arm, but she shook me off.

Macy's POV

I stepped in front of Chris and looked into his cold blue eyes. "I belong to no one but myself," I told him confidently "I am my own person, I am my woman. I will never be yours again. So just leave me alone and live your life."

Chris looked stunned for a moment, but then quickly recovered saying "You belong to me and you fuckin know it. You wouldn't be this far in life if it wasn't for me. You-"

"I wouldn't have been a punching bag if it wasn't for you! I wouldn't' have believed for so long that no one but you would ever want me if it wasn't for you!"

"No one but me will ever want you!"

Randy's POV

I stepped beside Macy and said "You're wrong Chris. I want Macy. I care for her and I love her and as long as there is a breath in my body I won't let you hurt her ever again."

Chris laughed and said "You say that now, but once she stops listening to you and doesn't put out for you, you'll get tired of her."

"That will never happen because unlike you I don't treat my girlfriends as property and I don't care about sex."

"Wow you're such a liar."

Macy's POV

"No Chris," I said angrily "You're the liar! Randy's honest and good, two things you will never be."

Chris glared at me and said "Think whatever you want Macy, but just know one thing- you'll never get away from me because no matter where you go or what you do I will be there, finding someway to haunt you and torment you."

"I'll get away from you, I promise."

"Don't make a promise you know you won't be able to keep. You're mine!"

With that said he walked away.

Randy's POV

I quickly led Macy inside the room and closed and locked the door behind us. I looked at Macy and said "You were great. You really stood up to him."

"I'm not his punching bag anymore," she told me "I have no reason to be afraid of him anymore."

"Really?"

She looked at me and said "I know you'll protect me Randy and I know that he can't hurt me if I don't let him. I'm not his victim anymore, I'm my own person again."

"Yes you are," I told her "You are you're only master."

"I am my only master."

I nodded and she smiled. "That should be my new mantra" she said.

I smiled and said "It's a good thing to live by."

"Especially for me and what I went through."

"Yeah."

I sat down next to Macy and said "I'm so proud of you for every step you took the past two days. I know you'll beat this and I know you'll heal and be happy and live your own life."

"I couldn't have done this without you Randy" she told me softly.

"I think you could have, it might have just taken you longer."

"And I probably would've been dead by the time I decided to do something about it."

I bit my lip and looked away, knowing it could be true.

When I looked back at Macy I said "Lets order dinner and find a movie to watch on Video On Demand."

"OK" she agreed.

**Go Macy!**

**She really stood up to Chris!**

**Think Chris will try something?**

**Or do you think he'll just leave her alone now?**

**Review and let me know!**


	27. Another Step Forward

Macy's POV

After dinner Randy and I sat on the couch and watched Letters to Juliet. I picked it out and was surprised when Randy agreed to it with no problem.

Randy's POV

I felt Macy snuggle closer and closer to me as the movie went on.

In all honesty I had no interest in this movie and it seems like such a chick flick. I only agreed to watch it because Macy was really excited about watching it and all I want to do is make her happy.

Macy's POV

I looked up at Randy, he looked bored out of his mind. I sat up and paused the movie, staring at him.

"Why did you pause the movie?" he asked me.

"Because you look so bored" I replied.

"I was enjoying it."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was!"

Randy's POV

Macy got off the couch and said "Don't lie to me Randy! I'm sick of being lied too!"

I stood up and said "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to upset you."

"Well I'm upset now!"

I ran a hand over my head before looking at Macy, she did look really upset. I went over to her and cupped her face in my hands. "I didn't mean to upset you," I whispered "I just wanted to see you happy even if meant i had to suffer through some chick flick."

Macy's POV

I let out a laugh and said "Having someone I care for lie to me doesn't make me happy. Chris lied to me so much... I can't stand even the most simple lies anymore because of him."

"I'm sorry," Randy said again "I didn't think a little white lie would hurt you so deeply."

He sat down and put his head in his hands. "Now I feel like a jerk," he continued "I feel like an asshole, a dickhead, a-"

"Randy stop it," I said, kneeling in front of him "I'm not mad. I just... I'm still screwed up and earlier with Chris didn't help."

Randy's POV

I looked at Macy and said "I won't let him near you again. I won't let him hurt you again. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know" she said softly.

"And Macy I... I..."

She caressed my cheek softly. "What Randy? Tell me."

"I want to be with you and I want you to be with me and I know rushing is bad and I know you're hurting and-"

I was cut off by Macy pressing her lips against mine.

Macy's POV

I could feel Randy's shock, but he didn't pull away. Instead he sank down onto the floor next to me and held me close to him, weaving his fingers through my hair. I kept my arms around him as I felt him pull me closer, deepening the kiss.

When we finally pulled apart he said "I didn't expect that."

"I know" I teased.

"Macy-"

I put a finger on his lips and said "I'm not expecting sex and I know you aren't expecting that either. I did that to show you that I'm ready to keep moving forward."

"Macy-"

"I thought you'd be happy that I'm making progress."

"I am, but I'm afraid you'll rush and end up getting hurt more."

"Well then it's a good thing I have you here then, isn't it?"

Randy's POV

I stroked Macy's hair and whispered "It is good that I'm here. I want to be here."

"And I want you to be here" she told me softly.

"I know."

She cuddled close to me and I held her close.

**It does seem like Macy is trying too hard, doesn't it?**

**But I can't blame her for trying to bury the past.**

**Think things will get better from here on?**

**Review and let me know!**


	28. Progress

2 Months Later

Macy's POV

Over the past two months I've made so much progress.

I've been volunteering at the shelter almost everyday which has done a world of good for me. I'm surrounded by women who have been through my situation and overcame it just like I did and it has helped give me strength.

I've also been going to therapy and group therapy which has also done me a world of good. I know realize that what happened with me and Chris wasn't my fault, that he was just so screwed up and miserable that he had to take it out on me so I'd be just as miserable as he was, which in turn would make him feel better about himself and give him a feeling of empowerment.

I've also done some speaking at schools on the subject of abusive relationships which has helped out the younger girls in the community.

And Randy has been supporting me the entire time.

Best part is I haven't seen Chris since that last confrontation we had, so that has helped me make progress and slowly push him out of my thoughts.

Randy's POV

Over the past two months I've watched Macy make so much progress and bloom into even more of an amazing women then she already is.

She seems more alive and confident now. She seems happier.

She's been doing so much volunteer work and public speaking... she's helping out others without any thought of herself. She's getting stronger, she seems to be getting over the abuse that Chris put her through.

I know her scars will never fully heal though. Somewhere in the back of her mind the fear, paranoia and insecurities will stay alive, but they won't be dominant, they won't control her or her way of thinking.

Macy says I've been a big part of her progress, but I tell her I'm just doing what any good friend would do, I'm supporting her and getting her through a rough spot.

We're so close now too... it's like we're a couple, but neither one of us has made any moves beyond an occasional kiss, a hug or holding hands. What is going on between us is pure, more pure then anything I've ever felt for someone before.

And I love her so much...

She is the only girl in this universe for me.

**So Macy is making progress and Randy's been there the whole time.**

**Their feelings for each other are obvious.**

**Think it's time for them to take the next step?**

**Review and let me know!**


	29. I Should Tell You

**Sorry I've been gone so long everyone, but I'm back now. More chapters of Face Down are coming your way as well as more chapters of Not Alone and In The Shadows. Also I will be posting Our Sick Story (The End) Part 2 soon, so watch out for that! Enjoy :)**

Macy's POV

I should tell Randy how I really feel.

I should tell him that I'm in love with him, that I want to be with him and that I want him to be my first.

Because of all the things I've been doing, because of how much Randy has helped me, all the damage Chris done is almost gone.

Well that's a lie, but I am getting better.

Randy is nothing like Chris. I can trust what Randy tells me and I know everything he does is for a good reason, an honest reason, a selfless reason. With Randy I know there is no schemes or lies or thoughts of how what he's doing will benefit him. He does everything out of the goodness of his heart which is something Chris never did. I don't think that bastard could anyway, I honestly believe he has no heart.

But Randy... how can I even say how perfect and good he is? No words are good enough to describe him.

He's been so good to me and all I want is to make him happy and I know telling him I love him will make him happy.

So I'm going to tell him. Then I'm going to tell him I want him to be my first. I don't know how he'll react to that, but I'm hoping he'll be happy that I trust him that much.

I love Randy, I honestly and truly do. And now when I think about it, I wonder if I ever truly loved Chris. I don't think I did... I probably did. What I should be wondering is if he ever really loved me... he didn't, there's no way he could have.

Anyway Chris doesn't matter anymore, Randy does and soon we're going to be together and I won't let anything tear us apart.

I think Randy is the one for me.

Randy's POV

I can't keep holding it in.

I can't keep the words bottled up anymore.

I should tell Macy I love her and I should tell her soon.

I know I make her happy.

I know she cares for me as much as I care for her, but does she love me?

I don't know if she does.

After all the shit that bastard Chris put her through... if she decided to never love again I'd understand.

But I want that chance.

I want the chance to love her and make her happy.

I'd even be her first and only if she let me, but that is something I'll let her decide and I won't pressure her, that wouldn't be right and I don't want to hurt her, she's too important to me and I love her too much to hurt her.

Macy is everything to me.

She's the only girl I want.

She's so sweet and honest and selfless... she has the biggest heart, most honest heart in the world.

I can trust her. I can tell that she genuinely cares for me just because I'm me, not because I'm good looking, rich and famous. Macy is everything I've always in a girl and I want to be with her forever.

So I'm going to tell her I love her and hope she says it back.

**So they're in love with each other and just haven't admitted it yet.**

**I really hate when that happens lol!  
Review and let me know what you think should happen next!**


	30. I Love You

Macy's POV

Randy came backstage and I ran into his arms. "I'm happy you won your match" I told him.

"Me too," he said "I feel like I got some revenge for you by kicking Jericho's ass."

"You did."

Randy smiled and kissed my forehead, keeping his arm around me as we made our way to his locker room. "So I was thinking we could have a celebration dinner in our room," he told me "Then we could watch a movie if you want."

"That sounds nice" I told him.

He smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that."

I giggled and he kissed my forehead again.

Randy's POV

After I got into my locker room and made sure Macy was under the protective and watchful eye of Ted, I took a shower, thinking about what I had planned.

By the time we arrived at the hotel all the candles would be lite and the food would be on it's way. We'd have a romantic dinner, then watch a movie. If she decided against the movie I planned some slow dancing and cuddling. As I'm holding her in my arms, feeling her heart beat with mine, I'm going to look into her beautiful eyes and tell her I love you.

It's the perfect way to do it.

Macy's POV

When Randy was all done and finished talking to Ted and John Cena, we got in the car and drove to the hotel. Randy held my hand and chatted the whole time, but I was nervously looking out the window.

I've decided that tonight is the perfect night to tell him I love him... and I'm scared.

I know that telling him I love him won't be anything like when I had to say it to Chris but... a part of me is afraid that the words I love you will doom me once again.

I just have to keep reminding myself that Randy is nothing like Chris.

Randy's POV

When we reached our room the room service was already there. I tipped the bellboy and opened the door, taking the cart inside. Macy started to follow, but I said "Wait a moment, OK?"

"OK" she said, looking confused.

I closed the door and looked around. Everything was set up just how I asked. I put the food on the table and lite the two candles that were on the table. I grabbed the bought of flowers I ordered and put them behind my back, then I opened the door. Macy was sitting on the floor. She looked up at me and grinned. I held out my hand to her which she took and I pulled her up. I kissed her gently and she smiled. "These are for you" I told her, handing her the flowers.

She gasped and said "Oh Randy. They're so beautiful."

"They are, but they look so plain in comparison to your beauty."

She blushed and hid her face in the flowers, giggling.

I squeezed her hand and let her into the room.

Macy's POV

Tears sprang to my eyes as I saw our room. Candles were everyway and it looked so romantic. I looked at Randy who smiled and said "Who said celebration dinners can't be romantic?"

I giggled as he led me over to the table. He pulled my chair out for me, then pushed it in when I was seated. He sat down across from me and said "I ordered your favorite dinner."

"You didn't have to do that Randy" I told him.

"I wanted to Macy. I do everything for you because I want too and because I'm happy making you happy."

I blushed and said "There's something I want to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too," he told me "But lets wait until we've eaten. I know you haven't eaten since lunch."

"All right" I agreed.

Randy's POV

After dinner was over, I sent the cart and plates back downstairs. I looked at Macy and asked "Movie? Or slow dancing?"

"Slow dancing" she replied.

I turned the music on and pulled her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck. I buried my face in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. She slowly pulled away to look up at me. "You make me so happy Randy" she whispered.

"You make me so happy too" I whispered back.

Macy's POV

I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled, kissing my nose. I giggled, then looked back up at him.

"Randy I have something to tell you" I told him.

"You mentioned that earlier," he said "What's on your mind Macy?"

"Randy I love you and I'm in love with you and I want you to be my first."

Randy's POV

Tears sprang to my eyes at Macy's words.

"Macy I love you and I'm in love with you too," I told her "I've loved you from the moment I met you."

"You have?" she asked.

"Yes."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she held me tighter. I held her to me, never wanting to let go. I could feel our hearts pounding like crazy. I looked down at her and said "I would be honored to be your first Macy. I'll be your only also if you let me."

She looked into my eyes and said "I don't want anyone but you touching me that way."

"And I never want another girl touching me but you."

Macy's POV

I pulled Randy into a passionate kiss, holding him as close to me as I could.

I can feel his love, his care... I can feel all his emotions for me and it fills me up with so much happiness and warmth... and now I know that this is what real love feels like.

When we pulled apart I looked into his eyes and said "I want to ask you something else."

"Anything" he said.

"Can tonight be our first time? I can't think of a more perfect night for it to happen."

Randy's POV

I looked into Macy's eyes and asked "Are you sure about this? Are you sure you're ready?"

She looked into my eyes and said "I'm more sure of this then I've veer been sure of anything. I love you and you love me. Tonight has been so perfect... it's right Randy, I know it is."

I smiled and whispered "If you're sure and this is what you want, then I'm sure too and I want it too."

"Really?" she whispered.

I responded by picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

**So they told each other they felt and now they're going to have their first time.**

**Think tonight is the perfect night?**

**Think it isn't?**

**Review and let me know!**


	31. First Time

Macy's POV

Randy carried me into the bedroom and gently set me down on the bed. "Do I need to shower first?" I asked him.

"That's up to you my love" he said.

"I want to shower."

"Okay."

I kissed him gently before going into the bathroom.

Randy's POV

While Macy was showering I went down to the hotel gift shop and bought a pack of condoms because I didn't have any. The guy behind the counter smirked at my purchase, but didn't say a word.

I went back upstairs and Macy was still in the shower.

I took my shoes, socks, hoodie and shirt. I sat on the edge of the bed, my heart pounding.

I am so nervous.

I've had sex before, but never with someone I've loved so much, with someone I've felt so strongly for.

Macy has to be soulmate because I know I'll never feel this way about anyone again.

Macy's POV

After I was done showering I quickly blow dried my hair and rubbed some lotion on my arms and legs. I looked into the mirror and took a deep breath.

I'm scared.

I'm nervous.

I'm excited.

I'm in love with the worlds most perfect guy.

I wrapped the towel tighter around me before slowly opening the door and going back out to the bedroom.

Randy's POV

I watched Macy slowly walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a big fluffy towel. I stood up and held out my hand to her, she took it and I led her over to the bed. I sat down, but she stayed standing. "I'm nervous" she whispered.

"I am too" I told her.

She sat down next to me, squeezing my hand gently. "I don't know what to do" she told me.

"I'll help you," I told her "I'll make this good for you."

"I know you will. I trust you."

I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

I stood up and pulled off my jeans. I turned to Macy who was watching me. "Can I take your boxers off?" she asked softly.

"Sure" I replied.

Macy's POV

I stood up and slowly put my hands on the waistband of Randy's boxers. My hands were shaking and I knew he could feel them shaking because he began to rub the back of my neck and he whispered "It'll be fine Macy. Take you time. We have all the time in the world for this."

"I know" I whispered.

I took a deep breath, then slowly pulled his boxers down. When I pulled them down over his cock I gasped and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"You're so big!" I told him.

He chuckled and said "Well I am 9 inches-"

"9!"

Randy's POV

I pulled my boxers back up and went over to Macy, she was shaking even more now.

"Macy we don't have to do this" I told her.

"But I want too" she told me.

"You're freaking out."

"I'm sorry. It's only because I'm a virgin and you're so big and-"

"You're worried it'll hurt."

She nodded.

I held her in my arms and said "I'll make sure it doesn't hurt Macy. I'll make you feel good."

"I know" she whispered.

"We don't have to do this tonight."

Macy's POV

I looked at Randy and said "I want too."

He rubbed my neck again and said "All right."

I moved my hands back to his boxers and pulled them down quicker this time. He stepped out of them, then kicked them aside. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, holding me close. He picked me up and I could feel his cock rub against my vagina. I froze, but he pulled away and whispered "Don't worry. It's not time for that yet."

"I trust you" I whispered.

He smiled and gently laid me down on the bed. He laid on his side beside me and said "I'm going to finger you a bit to help loosen you up so that way it won't hurt so much when I go inside of you."

"I trust you" I whispered.

He stuck his finger in his mouth, then slowly slid it inside of me. I let out a loud gasp and started to tense up until Randy said "Relax or it'll hurt more and I don't want to hurt you."

"Relax me" I told him.

He leaned over and kissed me, stroking my hair. I began to relax and soon the fingering felt good.

Before I knew it he stopped kissing me and asked "Do you know I have three fingers in you?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied "Does it hurt?"

"No. It feels good. I didn't even notice you adding the other two."

"That's good."

Randy's POV

I pulled my fingers out of Macy and said "You should be loose enough now."

She nodded and moved to open her towel.

"You can leave it on if you want" I told her.

She shook her head no and whispered "Just don't look at me right away, OK?"

I kissed her forehead and said "You got it."

I stood up as Macy undid her towel. I turned my back to her and put the condom on, making sure everything was right.

Then I heard her say "You can look now."

I turned around and looked at her and... she's gorgeous, she's perfect, she's... Macy is a goddess.

I got on the bed, kneeling in front of her. "Randy?" she asked.

"Macy you're perfect" I breathed.

She blushed and sat up, looking at me. I looked at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. She kissed me back, the two of us slowly sinking back onto the bed. She spread her legs and I positioned myself in between them. "When you're ready" I told her.

"Now" she whispered.

Macy's POV

I felt Randy inside of me and I let out a gasp.

"Macy are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Wow" was all I could say.

He grinned and slowly began to move in and out of me.

I began to gasp and moan more, holding him close to me as we kissed and made love. He looked into my eyes and said "This feels amazing. Macy you're perfect in everyway."

"So are you Randy," I told him "And I feel incredible right now."

He grinned and said "Well I'm going to do something else that'll make you feel good."

"Do it" I told him.

He grinned then moved his mouth to my nipples, slowly sucking on the one and I let out a loud moan.

Randy's POV

The sound of Macy moaning... it's the most beautiful sound in the world.

Everything about her, about this moment... it's perfect.

I looked up at her, she looked so happy and relaxed. "You're beautiful," I told her "And I love you."

"I love you too Randy" she told me.

I slid into her a little harder and her eyes widened, but she was still smiling. I went a little faster and she nodded, caressing my cheek. I buried my face in her neck and held her close as I made love to her. Her moans grew louder and she clung to me tighter. "Only you," she moaned "Randy only you."

"I know Macy," I groaned "I know."

Macy's POV

Before I knew it I felt my body begin to shake and my heart start to pound even faster. My eyes widened and I grew scared. "Randy?" I asked.

"It's normal," he told me "Just go with it. You'll be fine and you'll feel so good afterward."

I nodded and soon I felt my body erupt into pleasure.

I screamed in pleasure, every part of me tingling. Randy let out a yell, then had his own release.

He got off the bed and went into the bathroom. When he cam back out the condom was gone and he laid down beside me. I rolled over on top of him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"I know" I whispered.

"Macy-"

I covered his lips with my own. When I pulled away I whispered "Words aren't needed. I know how you feel and I feel the same way."

Randy's POV

I smiled and kissed Macy passionately. When we pulled apart she rested her head back on my shoulder and snuggled against me. I held her close, stroking her hair until we both fell fast asleep.

**Don't really know what to say about this chapter.**

**I'll let you guys say it lol!**

**Review!**

**Also if you haven't please check out Our Sick Story (The End) Part 2. It's the sequel to Our Sick Story (Thus Far) Part 1!  
**


	32. Taken

1 Week Later

Macy's POV

"Randy you're going to be late!" I told him.

"Just one more kiss" he insisted, pulling me back to him.

"If you get counted out it's not my fault."

"Don't care. Another kiss please."

I giggled and gave Randy another kiss, which he passionately returned. When we pulled apart I said "Now go wrestle your match."

"Yes ma'am," he said "Love you."

"Love you too Randy."

I watched him walk away, the grin on my face never fading.

I went into the locker room to watch his match.

As I sat down I noticed a piece of paper laying on top of my purse. I opened it and it read-

_Macy,_

_I knew that I was probably going to forget to tell you this because of how distracted I get when I'm around you, but I just wanted to let you know that after my match I have an interview, then I'm going out with some of the guys for a bit. I won't be back at our hotel until late, so don't stay awake if you're tired. I love you and I can't wait to cuddle tonight._

_Randy_

I giggled and folded the note back up.

He is so thoughtful and sweet, leaving me a note to let me know what's going on.

It's just going to be so boring and lonely without him...

Randy's POV

After my match I went into the locker room and found Macy gone, but I found a note laying on top of my bag. I opened it and it read-

_Randy,_

_I saw your whole match and you did great, I am so proud of you whether you win or lose. I left right after though so I could go out and buy a surprise gift for you. You'll find out what it is when you get to our hotel room, but I know that you'll love it, so I'm not worried. Go out to eat, maybe spend some time with the guys because I won't be back until around midnight. I love you and I can't wait for you to see your surprise._

_Macy_

"Oh Macy" I murmured happily.

I put the note back on top of my bag, then went into shower. After my shower I dressed and grabbed my bag, heading out to my car. I whistled happily as I made my way to my car, maybe I'd buy Macy a little surprise gift too.

I got to my car and threw my bag in the backseat. After I closed the back door I noticed something in my side mirror. I turned and was hit with something heavy.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was "You made this way too easy, I'm disappointed."

**So they both received two notes... notes that contradicted each other.**

**So it was a set up... but what set them up?**

**And what do you think is going to happen to Randy?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Also I posted 2 polls. One has to do with this fic and the other has to do with what kind of fic I write next. So please vote on both polls everyone, it would mean a lot to me! And I will be closing the Face Down poll on Monday, so please vote as soon as possible! Thanks! :)  
**


	33. Randy's Missing

The Next Morning

Macy's POV

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to find the bed empty. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around. The room was empty and I didn't hear any sound of Randy.

"Randy?" I called.

No response.

I got out of bed and began to wonder around the hotel room, there was no sign of Randy.

Heart pounding, I grabbed my phone and called him and it rang and rang and rang.

"That's weird," I said out loud "Randy always answers my phone calls."

Just then my phone rang and I saw John Cena's number appear. "Hello" I said.

"Macy," he said "Is Randy with you?"

"No," I replied "Why?"

"Because we were supposed to train together this morning and he never showed, which isn't like him. I tried calling him and he didn't answer. Ted and Cody tried to call him also, but he didn't answer."

"I just tried calling him and he didn't answer. He always answers my calls."

John was silent, then said "I'm coming to get you. Lets see if we can find him."

"OK" I told him, hanging up the phone.

Randy...

Randy's POV

I let out a small groan as I opened my eyes.

My vision is blurred and my skull is pounding. I blinked a few times before lifting my head, wincing as my neck screamed in pain.

The lights are dim and I can't see much of anything. I can't hear anything either.

I tried to move, but found that my hands and feet were bound to a chair. I struggled to get loose, but it was in vain, I was tied too tightly.

I heard a cold laughter, then a cold voice say "You're wasting your breath. Everything you do will be in vain. The only thing that won't be in vain is your death."

"Who are you?" I cried "And what do you want from me?"

I saw someone step out of the shadows and say "The answer to that question is very simple and it's a one word answer."

I growled as the person came closer.

Now I knew who it was and what they wanted...

Macy's POV

After a hour long search we found no signs of Randy and everyone we talked to hadn't seen him since the night before.

Finally we drove by the arena and were pulling into a parking spot when I yelled "There's his car!"

John and I ran out of the car and looked inside, all that was inside was Randy's bag. John bent over and said "His keys are here."

He picked them up and handed them to me, tears filling my eyes.

I turned away when I heard John say "There's something else here too."

I turned back around and John was holding a note. "Open it" I told him shakily.

He opened it and it read-

Macy,

Love I thought you were smarter then this. I thought you of all people would be able to figure out a trick, but I was wrong. Sad thing is you and Randy made this far too easy on me and that bores me, I was hoping for more of a fight. If you're looking for your dear sweet Randy, you won't find him because he's in my possession now and I don't intend on giving him back until one of two prices is paid- either he's dead or I get you back. Wait for my call at 7 o' clock tonight, you will find out more then. I'm looking forward to a fight on your part... that is if you ever want to see Randy alive again.

Love, Chris

I looked at John, who was staring at the note in disbelief.

"Randy's missing," I sobbed "He's been kidnapped by Chris and it's all my fault."

"No it isn't' Macy," said John "Chris is sick, he's cruel, he's-"  
"Holding the man I love hostage because he wants me."

"Macy what are we going to do?"

"Not we John, me. I have to do this on my own and I can't and won't be talked out of it. Take me back to the hotel."

I could tell he wanted to say something, but he nodded and did as I asked.

Randy's POV

"Macy won't come back to you Chris!" I yelled "What you're doing is in vain!"

"But it isn't," he said smugly "It would only be in vain if I didn't get what I wanted and I will get what I want."

"No you won't. I'll be out of here before Macy comes anywhere near you."

"Oh you'll be out of here, but in a body bag."

My blood ran cold and my eyes widened. "You think killing me will win her back?"

He laughed and said "No. I know it will win her back."

"You're sick Chris! You need help! You-"

"What I need is my Macy back where she belongs, with me and I will do whatever I have to in order to make sure that happens."

He stepped back into the shadows and said "I'll give you some time to ponder over what I said. Enjoy your last few days, maybe even hours while you can because soon you'll be worm food."

I heard him laugh again before a door slammed shut.

Oh Macy... what are we going to do?

**So Chris is behind this and he's doing it to get Macy back.**

**Does he really believe that killing Randy will win Macy back?**

**Apparently he does...**

**Things aren't looking good!**

**Think they'll get better?**

**Or are Randy and Macy doomed?**

**Review and let me know!**

**And I totally forgot to put the polls on my profile lol!**

**They're up now, so please vote on both! It'd be greatly appreciated!**


	34. The Call

Macy's POV

I paced back and forth nervously in my room until 7 o' clock. Right on the dot my cell phone rang and sure enough it was Chris.

"Let me speak to Randy" was the first thing I said.

He chuckled and said "You'll have to earn it Macy."

"You aren't getting me Chris and you're not killing Randy."

"One of those two things will be happening Macy, it's just up to you to decide which happens."

"If you kill Randy you'll have to kill me too."

He laughed and said "I'm so proud of you Macy, you're putting up a fight. I was looking for one."

"And you'll get one if you don't let Randy go right now" I said angrily.

He laughed again. "How about I just kill him now then come get you?"

"NO!"

He chuckled and said "I knew you would see things my way. Now listen to me and listen closely because these instructions are only going to be told to you once. You know the old abandoned warehouse downtown?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Arrive alone at the warehouse by 10 o' clock on the dot, not a moment later and if you come earlier, that'll be bonus points, but if you show up to early, then it'll be more trouble."

"How early can I show up?"

He laughed. "If I tell you it'll ruin the fun. Just think and take a shot in the dark."

"Fine. What else?"

"Bring your cell phone and have it out when you arrive, I will be taking it from you so there will be no police involvement. I will also have a metal detector in case you decide to hide any weapons on yourself."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"The rest will be revealed when you arrive."

"Fine. Now let me talk to Randy."

"Better yet, how about I let you see him?"

I heard Chris say "Smile for Macy," then I heard my phone beep. I saw looked and saw I had a picture message. When I saw the picture I let out a cry. Randy was beaten and bloodied, tied to a chair and looking so miserable... it broke my heart.

I put the phone back to my ear and said "You bastard! How could you hurt him like that? How-"

"I told you I'd let you see him" was all Chris said as he hung up.

I threw my phone onto the bed and began to cry.

What am I going to do?...

Randy's POV

Chris looks so pleased with himself... it makes me sick.

Torturing Macy... she doesn't deserve to be tortured, she doesn't.

I hope she stays away, she needs to stay away...

But I know she won't...

And that scares me to death.

**So Chris' instructions were crystal clear.**

**How early do you think Macy could safely show up?**

**Think Chris left any room for loopholes?**

**Think Randy's wish will come true and Macy will stay away?**

**Think Randy's getting out of this alive?**

**Review and let me know!**

**I'm closing the poll for this fic so get your votes in! Either go on the poll and vote or just tell me your vote in your review or a message. Thanks!  
**


	35. Macy Is Mine, Not Yours

Macy's POV

"John are you sure this will work?" I asked him for the millionth time.

"Macy I'm positive," he told me once again "It's plastic, not metal, so the detector won't pick up on it."

"But what about the bullets?"

"I told you it's a strong, heavy plastic. Don't worry about it."

I sat down on the bed, my hands shaking. John sat down next to me and said "There always is another way Macy. Let someone go with you but hide."

I shook my head and said "I won't endanger anyone else."

"Macy do you really think you'll be able to do this?"

"If it comes down to Randy living or Chris living, I'm choosing Randy."

"I know that Macy and I understand why you'd say that, but if it came down to it, would you be able to kill Chris?"

I thought for a moment and said "If it came down to it I would kill him. I can't let Randy die because of me John, I love him. Randy saved me, so now it's my turn to save him."

John looked at me for a moment, then nodded. "I can respect that," he told me "The gun is on safety, I'll show you how to take it off safety."

He showed me what to do, then handed me the gun. "Be careful" he told me.

"I will be," I told him "Thanks John."

"Thank me when this is over."

Randy's POV

Jericho came out of the shadows, a chair in his hand. He set the chair down in front of me, then he sat down. "You know Randy," he said "There is a way for you to get out of this completely unharmed and alive."

"Oh yeah?" I asked "And what way is that?"

"All you have to do is hand Macy over to me and give me your word that you will never have any sort of contact with her, that you won't even think about her nor try to find information on her life."

"That's all I have to do?"

"Yes. You do that, you're a free man."

I pretended to think about it for a moment before I said "I'd rather die then hand her over to an abusive bastard like you."

Chris' face grew angry and he stood up, knocking the chair away. "She's mine!" he yelled "Macy has always been mine and she will always be mine!"

"She's her own person! She belongs to no one but herself!  
"What the hell do you know Orton?"

"A lot more then you Jericho!"

He got in my face and said "When she gets her I will take her back and you will die, I promise."

"She'll never be yours," I growled "And I'd rather see us both dead before you get your filthy fuckin hands on her."

I spat in his face and he angrily, but calmly wiped it away. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a long, sharp knife. He pointed it at me and said "Pull that stunt again and I will skin you alive, then make you watch as I carve out your heart and stab it."

I remained silent, glaring at him.

He leaned forward and said "If I have to, I will let you live long enough to watch me make Macy mine before I kill her because I'm telling you now that if I cant have Macy, then you can't either. No one will have her but me."

Then he leaned back up and said "I will see you at 10 o' clock."

Then he left me alone, tears pouring down my face.

I am so scared for Macy...

**So Macy has a plan and so does Jericho.**

**Who's plan do you think will work?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Polls are both closed. Didn't really get any input so I'm doing what I want, but I think, more like I'm hoping you guys will enjoy what I have in store for the rest of this fic :)**

**I'll let you know what I'm doing next chapter!  
**


	36. Arrival

Macy's POV

I arrived at the warehouse at 9:55, thinking that it would be safe enough time. I entered the warehouse and yelled "Chris I'm here!"

I heard clapping, then saw Chris come out of the shadows. "You arrived at a good time," he told me "You're not too early and you're not too late."

"So what are the bonus points?" I asked him.

"I'll give you 3 minutes alone with Randy."

"Fair enough."

He held out his hand and said "I'll take your cell phone now.'

I handed it to him and said "It's turned off."

"I see that. Very good."

He pocketed my phone, then pulled something out of his back pocket. He handed it to me and said "Run it over every inch of your body."

I realized it was the metal detector and did as he told me. When it reached the front of my pants and beeped, I lifted my shirt up a bit and said "It beeped because of the buttons of the pants."

He came over and patted the area of my buttons, I gritted my teeth as he did so. Then he stepped back and said "You're telling the truth. Continue."

I ran it over the rest of my body and was extremely relieved when it didn't beep as I passed it over the gun. I handed the detector back to Chris who looked at me and said "Randy's right through that door. Your 3 minutes begin with him now."

I ran through the door and what I saw broke my heart.

Randy was tied to a chair and he was beaten and bloody and he looked so miserable. I ran over to him and kneeled in front of him. He looked at me, his eyes wide and full of fear. "Macy you shouldn't have come," he told me "I"m willing to die for you."

"Well I'm not willing to let you die," I told him "And I have a plan, so it'll all be OK, I promise."

"Love don't make me a promise you can't keep."

"I can keep it, you'll see."

Randy's POV

I weakly smiled and said "You've grown so strong Macy."

"Because of you" she told me.

"I need you to have the strength to walk away and let me die."

"No. That isn't strength, that's me showing weakness, that's me running away from my past instead of confronting it and that's me abandoning the man I love instead of fighting for him. I'm staying here."

"Oh Macy-"

She cut me off with a kiss, which I passionately returned. She had her arms around me and I wished more than anything that I could hold her back. I felt her reach behind the chair and undo my ropes. When we pulled apart she whispered "Wait until you see me flash you a peace sign behind my back to move. Untie your feet as quickly as you can."

"Macy-" I began.

Just then Chris yelled "Time's up!"

"Trust me" she whispered again before standing up and facing Chris.

**Kinda suspenseful.**

**This could go anyway and could favor anyone.**

**Who has the upper hand?**

**Who will come out on top?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**And this fic is going to have an alternate ending. I've never done one before and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do one.**

**Like that idea?**

**Let me know!  
**


	37. Showdown

Macy's POV

I faced Chris and said "We both kept our words."

"Yes we did," he said "Now you owe me."

"I owe you nothing Chris."

"You owe me everything!"

I laughed and said "The only things I should owe you are a good swift kick in the nuts and a lifetime of all the pain, suffering, misery and abuse you inflicted on me."

He laughed and said "You won't do any of that to me Macy, you're still scared of me. I know I'm still a dominating part of your life, I know I still haunt you and that I can tear you down without trying."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm stronger now and you mean nothing to me and you play no role in my life anymore. You're the worthless weak one, not me."

Randy's POV

I flinched as Chris walked toward Macy, his face angry. He grabbed her arm and tugged her to him, his view of me completely blocked, so I quickly bent down and untied my ropes so I'd be ready when the time came.

"Now you listen to me," he growled "You don't have any right to speak to me that way. If it wasn't for me you'd still be some lonely and frumpy waitress."

"If it wasn't for you I would have been a lot happier," she told him angrily "You just wanted a punching bag, you never wanted someone to love and since I was weak you chose me."

He laughed and said "You're smarter than I give you credit for."

"And stronger" she said, pushing him away and pulling a gun out of the back of her pants.

Macy's POV

Chris looked up at me as I pointed the gun at him and for the first time ever, he looked honestly and truly surprised. "H- how?" he stammered.

"Plastic," I replied smugly "Bet you didn't think of that Chris."

I took the safety off and his eyes widened.

"Macy no!" yelled Randy "Don't stoop to his level!"

I ignored him and looked at Chris. "I don't want you dead," I told him "But if it comes down to who lives and who dies, you're the one who's going to die."

He laughed and said "I'm not dying Macy, you and Randy are."

Before I could react he lunged at me, knocking me down, the gun flying out of my hand.

Randy's POV

I didn't think twice as I stood up and ran for the gun. Chris saw me and let go of Macy, coming after me. I pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger.

The gun jammed.

He knocked me over, our fists flying. I rolled him onto his back and began punching his face until he was out cold. I stood up and ran over to Macy, who was still on the ground. I held her and she said "I'm fine Randy, I really just needed to catch my breath."

"Well lets get out of here before he gets up" I told her.

We stood up and began to walk away when we heard a voice say "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

We turned to see Chris holding a remote in his hand and grinning wickedly.

"You leave," he said "And everything ends in a bang."

**Everything ends in a bang...**

**What do you think that means?**

**Review and let me know!**


	38. Explosion

Macy's POV

"What do you mean?" I asked fearfully.

He grinned wickedly and said "I have explosives all over this warehouse. All I have to do is press this button and things will go up in a bang."

"You wouldn't" said Randy.

"Wanna bet?"

"Chris if you blow this warehouse up, you go too."

Chris laughed and said "It'll be worth it to see the two of you or at least you, die right before my eyes."

I looked at Randy and said "I have to go to him."

Randy's POV

"No!" I yelled "Macy don't do this. It might not change a thing."

"I have to try" she told me.

"Macy no you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Macy-"

She kissed me passionately and whispered "Trust me."

Then she took a deep breath and walked over to Chris.

Macy's POV

Chris grinned widely and held his hand out to me, which I took. He smirked and said "I win Orton! Macy is mine once again!"

"Yes I am Chris," I told him "I don't want to die or live without you."

"You don't mean that last part, but I don't care, I know you'll mean it one day."

I gently bit Chris' neck and said "Then maybe you should start showing me the reasons why I'll mean it."

Chris' eyes widened in surprise and he grinned wider.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he said before kissing me passionately.

Randy's POV

My stomach clenched and I felt like I was going to vomit as I watched Chris kiss Macy.

Then I saw Macy's knee go up and Chris drop, the remote now in Macy's hand. "RUN!" she screamed.

We bolted for the door when I saw Chris get up and lunge at Macy. I speared him out of the way and landed on top of him, knocking him to the ground as our fists began to fly. Chris put his hands around my throat and began to choke me.

Macy's POV

"Let him go Chris!" I yelled "Or you'll regret it!"

"Oh yeah?" he asked "How so?"

I picked the gun up and placed it to my temple. "I'll kill myself and then neither you or Randy will have me."

"No!" they both yelled.

They got up and started toward me, but I stopped them by saying "Come any closer and I'm done."

They both stopped. I turned to Chris and said "It's simple Chris. All you have to do is let me and Randy walk out of here and I'll still be alive. Choose differently and I'll kill myself before you have a chance to make any other move."

Chris' eyes widened and he said "You wouldn't."

"You think so?"

I took the safety off and had my finger on the trigger. Chris' eyes widened more and he screamed "Macy I believe you! Please don't do this!"

I lowered the gun and said "Then let us leave."

"I will. Please just don't kill yourself, I couldn't deal with that."

Randy's POV

I ran over to Macy and took the gun out of her hand, tossing it away. "Lets go" I told her.

Macy and I walked away when I heard Chris yell "I won't let you go! We're all going together!"

We turned and saw that Chris had the remote in his hands.

"Jump!" I screamed, pushing Macy out the window.

We jumped out just as the warehouse exploded and landed in the lake behind it.

I was submerged in water, Macy right next to me.

We swam up to the top, our heads breaking the surface. Macy gasped, then asked "Where's Chris?"

"I don't think he made it out" I told her honestly.

Macy broke down into tears and I held her close to me.

After that all I heard were her sobs and the sound of approaching sirens.

**Think Chris made it out alive and is hiding?**

**Or do you think he's gone and dead?**

**Review and let me know!**

**2 more chapters until it's over!**


	39. Aftermath

Macy's POV

Randy and I sat in the back of the ambulance, waiting for the firefighters to finish their search. John was sitting next to Randy, the two of them quietly talking. Even though I was dry and warm I couldn't stop shivering. Chris may have made my life a living hell and he may have terrorized me and Randy, but I never wanted him dead, NEVER because despite everything I did still love him, but that's to be expected, he was my first love after all.

Randy put his arm around me and said "No matter what happens we're together and we're alive and that's what matters."

"I know," I whispered "But I never wanted Chris dead Randy."

"I know Macy, but he brought it on himself."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier on me."

Randy's POV

I saw the head fireman walk over toward us, so I ran over to him and asked "What did you find?"

"We found Chris' body," he told me "It's not in as bad a shape as we thought it would be, but that doesn't really matter I suppose."

"Are you sure it's him? He's really sneaky."

"Well some of my men are bringing it out, so we'll need you and your girlfriend to identify it."

"All right. I'll go tell her."

He nodded, then went over to talk to someone else.

I went back to Macy and told her what we had to do. Tears filled her eyes and she looked like she was going to be sick, but she whispered "I'll do it. I just want this nightmare to end."

I nodded and said "I'll be by your side, so it'll be all right."

But deep down I knew that was a lie, she'll be hurt no matter what.

Macy's POV

They brought the body bag over to us and opened it. They pulled it to the sides and I looked down.

Chris was badly burned, some of his skin was gone, mainly the skin on his arms and he looked so angry, even in death.

I looked at the fireman, who was staring at me. "It's Chris" I said, my voice cracking and tears pouring down my face.

He nodded, then barked some orders at his men who took his body over to the ambulance.

"Can I say good-bye?" I asked.

"Go ahead," he said "Make it quick."

I looked at Randy, who nodded and said "I understand. I'll be here waiting for you."

I kissed his cheek, then went over to the ambulance, closing the door behind me. I grabbed one of his hands and whispered "Chris I never wanted this for you, never. I wanted you to get over me and move on with your life, finding someone who would give you whatever it was you were looking for. I did love you, a part of me always will Chris, it can't be helped because you were my first love and you helped me get away from my dead end life. If you wouldn't have become abusive, I would have stayed with you until the end, but I had to get away from you before I ended up dead and now you're dead and... I just don't know how to feel."

I leaned over and kissed his forehead, my tears spilling onto his face. I pulled away and whispered "Good-bye Chris. I hope you find whatever it is you were looking for on the other side."

I let his hand go and got out of the ambulance, running into Randy's open arms.

Randy's POV

"Now it's time for us to move on" I whispered to Macy.

"Yeah it is" she whispered.

"We should get going. John has the car ready."

"All right."

Casting one last look at the mess before us, Macy and I walked hand in hand over to John's car, putting the past behind us and hoping the future will be better then the past.

**So Chris is dead.**

**Feelings on this event?**

**Last chapter next! Well... maybe... hehe ;)**

**Review!**


	40. Their Future

A year after Chris' death and the other horrible events of that night. Macy and Randy were engaged. They had a small wedding ceremony in Las Vegas, then honeymooned in Thailand for a month.

A month after they came from their honeymoon, much to their delight, they discovered they were going to be parents. 8 months later Johnathan William Orton was born. Since then Macy and Randy have had 3 other children, 2 girls and 1 boy.

Randy continued wrestling, going on to win many titles.

Macy continued to volunteer at women's shelters and became a motivational speaker, talking to young men and women about the dangers of abusive relationships. She helped many young women get out of abusive relationships and because of that she became a counselor to abused women and also wrote a book about her own experiences with an abusive relationship.

Macy hasn't visited Chris' grave since the day he was buried.

**The end!**

**Well not really, I still need to post the alternative ending chapters!**

**This is the first time I'm doing an alternative ending, so I hope you guys will enjoy it and hopefully I can write more in the future. **

**Review!**


	41. Chapter 38 Foiled Plan Alternate Ending

Macy's POV

"What do you mean?" I asked fearfully.

He grinned wickedly and said "I have explosives all over this warehouse. All I have to do is press this button and things will go up in a bang."

"You wouldn't" said Randy.

"Wanna bet?"

"Chris if you blow this warehouse up, you go too."

Chris laughed and said "It'll be worth it to see the two of you or at least you, die right before my eyes."

I looked at Randy and said "I have to go to him."

Randy's POV

"No!" I yelled "Macy don't do this. It might not change a thing."

"I have to try" she told me.

"Macy no you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Macy-"

She kissed me passionately and whispered "Trust me."

Then she took a deep breath and walked over to Chris.

Macy's POV

Chris smirked as I walked over to him. He grabbed me and held me close. He held the remote in his other hand as far away from me as possible. "Looks like I win Orton," he gloated "I got the girl and I'll get to kill you too."

"Don't kill him," I told Chris "Please."

"Macy dear I have too or he'll try to take you back."

I thought fast, then said "But think of all the pain and misery we can inflict on him by letting him live and seeing us happy together."

Chris thought for a moment, then said "That is a wonderful point dear."

Randy's POV

I know Macy doesn't mean what she's saying, but it still hurts to hear her say those things.

I sat on the floor and said "You won Chris. You can leave with Macy, I won't try to stop you."

Chris laughed and said "I can't be sure that you'll just simply let me walk away. So I'm going to have to tie you up for good measure."

He came over to me and I allowed him to tie me up, my eyes on Macy the whole time. I nodded at her and she nodded back.

I guess she has a plan because I know I don't.

Macy's POV

"Hurry up Chris" I said impatiently.

He stood up and said "All done my dear, lets leave now."

"Chris please leave the remote here so this place doesn't blow up and Randy gets the easy way out."

"How very true Macy. You're so smart."

Chris put the remote on top of some barrels, then grabbed my arm and we went outside. Chris looked up at the sky and said "It's a beautiful night out, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," I agreed "Chris kiss me. Kiss me now and take me away from all of this."

His eyes gleamed as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart I said "Now you'll get what you deserve."

"What?" he asked.

"Good-bye Chris."

Before he could say another word he was knocked out, laying in front of me. John stepped out of the shadows and asked "Did I kill him?"

"No he's just knocked out," I told him "Go untie Randy."

"I'm on it."

Randy's POV

I was surprised to see John Cena come running into the warehouse. "Hey Randy," he said as he untied me "The cops are on their way."

"How did you-?" I began.

"I followed behind Macy and hid until the time was right."

"Thank you for protecting her."

"No problem."

I grabbed the rope and we ran out to Macy, who was sitting next to Chris' unconscious body. She looked up at us, tears pouring down her face. I sat next to her as John tied him up before sitting down next to us.

After that all I heard was Macy's quiet sobs and the sound of the police sirens growing closer.

**In this ending Chris is alive.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Review!**

**Also check out and review the first chapter of my new fic Betrothal! Thanks!  
**


	42. Chapter39 One Last Time Alternate Ending

2 Months Later

Macy's POV

It's been 2 months since that night and now everything is over. The court dates didn't take nearly as long as I thought they would, but they're over and Chris has been sentenced to life in jail with no parole.

While I'm relieved over this verdict, I'm also in pain. This is the man I once loved and now... now I don't know he is and will never have to find out who he is.

But I need to say good-bye. I need to see him one final time so I can put this mess behind me and start a new life with Randy.

Randy's POV

"I still think I should go in with you" I told Macy.

"No," she told me firmly "Randy it will be fine."

"Macy-"

"There will be bars in between us and a guard not too far away, nothing bad will happen to me, I promise."

I sighed, then said "If this is what you want I won't argue with you. Just be careful."

"I will," she promised "And after I'm done talking to Chris we can leave this prison and start a new life together."

"Sounds good to me."

Macy's POV

I followed the guard to Chris' cell. "You have 5 minutes" he told me.

"Thank you" I said.

He nodded, then walked away, giving me and Chris privacy, but also being close by if need be.

I walked over to his bars and looked through them. Chris looks beaten down and angry and... he doesn't look like the Chris I once loved.

He looked at me and asked angrily "Have you come here to gloat?"

"No," I replied softly "I'm here to talk."

"There's nothing for us to talk about Macy."

"Yes there is."

He laughed and said "You got what you wanted Macy. I'm behind bars and you're free to live your life with that bastard Orton."

"This is what I wanted" I told him tearfully.

He stood up and came over to me, placing his hands on the bars. "What do you mean by that?" he asked me softly.

"Chris I wanted to be with you forever," I told him tearfully "I wanted to love you and marry you and have a family with you. I wanted to believe that you would change, that all the abuse, the name calling, the drinking... I wanted to believe that all of that would disappear and we could just be together and be happy, but it didn't disappear and I had to save myself before something bad happened."

"Macy I'm sorry. I tried to change, but I couldn't. My demons have such a strong hold over me and everytime I wanted to change... I just couldn't change. "

He sighed, then stepped back from he bars. "I bet that this is what you wanted for me in the end though" he said softly.

"Chris I never wanted this for you, never. I wanted you to get over me and move on with your life, finding someone who would give you whatever it was you were looking for. I did love you, a part of me always will Chris, it can't be helped because you were my first love and you helped me get away from my dead end life. If you wouldn't have become abusive, I would have stayed with you until the end, but I had to get away from you before I ended up dead."

Tears filled his eyes and he said "I really fucked things up for us, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did," I said tearfully "And now we both have to move on."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I will never stop loving you," he whispered "My only regret is that I will never get to love you or hold you the way I once did again."

I squeezed his hand and said "I know Chris, I know."

Just then the guard came over and said "Time's up."

Chris looked into my eyes, tears pouring down his face. "Good-bye Macy," he whispered "I will always love you. Please be happy."

"Good-bye Chris," I said tearfully "A part of me will always love you and I will be happy."

He let go of my hand and I walked away, feeling his eyes on me as I left.

Randy's POV

Macy came over to me, tears pouring down her face. I held her close as she sobbed "I never wanted this for him, never."

"Macy he did this to himself," I told her "He made his choices and now we have to make ours."

"You're right." she said softly "And my choice is to start a new life with you."

"Sound perfect to me."

She gently kissed me, I kissed her back. Then we pulled apart and walked out of the prison, putting the mess of the past behind us and hoping for a bright happy future together.

**So Chris is in jail for life and Macy and Randy are free to live their lives together.**

**Think the future will be good?**

**Think Chris will stay be in jail and that Macy and Randy will still be together?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter, which is also the end!**

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 40 Their Future Alternate Ending

A year after Chris was put in jail, Macy and Randy were engaged. They had a small wedding ceremony in Las Vegas, then honeymooned in Thailand for a month.

A month after they came from their honeymoon, much to their delight, they discovered they were going to be parents. 8 months later Johnathan William Orton was born. Since then Macy and Randy have had 3 other children, 2 girls and 1 boy.

Randy continued wrestling, going on to win many titles.

Macy continued to volunteer at women's shelters and became a motivational speaker, talking to young men and women about the dangers of abusive relationships. She helped many young women get out of abusive relationships and because of that she became a counselor to abused women and also wrote a book about her own experiences with an abusive relationship.

Macy hasn't visited Chris in jail since the last time she visited him. She hasn't heard a word from him either nor has anyone said a word to her about him.

Chris is still in jail where he's hoping to at least get parole, but he's been told not to get his hopes up, so he'll most likely be sitting in jail until the day he dies, the way it should be.

So in the end everyone got what they deserve.

**The end!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the alternative ending!**

**Let me know if you think I should do more alternative endings in future fics!**

**Review!**


End file.
